Dos nuevas kunoichi en Konoha
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Haruhi osea yo y Haruko aparecimos misteriosamente en Konoha, enterandonos que en aquel lugar tenemos de alguna forma una vida formada. Siendo integradas en diferentes equipos iremos conociendo y viviendo aventuras con nuestros compañeros...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

**"..." pensamientos**

**-...- conversaciones**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no que a Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

><p>En un gran salón lleno de chicos y chicas de 12 años , un rubio muy feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba sentado despreocupadamente ganando ciertas miradas de desagrado y extrañeza por los otros estudiantes.<p>

-he he he

-Huh? – pasa junto a el y se le queda viendo – ¿Naruto, que haces aquí? – frunciendo el ceño – solo los que aprobaron pueden estar aquí…

-hey, hey! No ves este protector? – lo señala

- … - lo ve y se aleja sin prestarle mas atención

- hey, ¿me dejas pasar? – le llama una voz junto a el y al voltear a verle se encuentra con una chica de cabello largo rosado

- "Sakura-Chan!" – con ojos de corazón – "¿Puede ser? ¿Ella quiere…sentarse a mi lado?""Sakura Haruno: una chica muy guapa que me gusta mucho!"

- Naruto! – viéndole enfadada – muévete! Quiero sentarme al otro lado!

- Huh? – mira al otro lado encontrándose con un azabache – "uh! Ese tio…era el mas popular de nuestra clase..!""Sasuke Uchiha: siempre se hace el interesante, es al que mas odio de todos" – el chico se percata que es observado y le mira

- que?

- que quieres decir con Que? – antes de seguir es empujado por la chica hacia el frente

- Sasuke-Kun puedo sentarme a tu lado? – con cara de ilusión y voz melosa

- Hugh! – el rubio se levanta y le mira mal

- hmp..¿que no ves que esta ocupado? – con cara de pocos amigos

- p-pero yo no veo a nadie – mira bien junto al chico y nota a una chica rubia que esta dormida al lado del azabache – "¿Qué rayos hace esta chica aquí?" – viendo a la chica con desagrado

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – el rubio se acerca a la rubia y le examina curioso – no le había visto ante… - mira a la pelirosa

- y yo que voy a saber! – sentándose en un puesto vacío.

Un hombre castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz entra, parándose al frente llamando así la atención de los demás

- muy bien todos sientes! – todos obedecen – a partir de hoy todos sois ninjas, pero aún son gennin novatos, la parte mas dura acaba de empezar… Ahora… empezaran a tener misiones encargadas por la villa, así que hoy crearemos equipos de 3 y cada equipo tendrá un jounin por profesor…

- Pft "¿equipos de 3? Eso solo significa gente estorbando" – apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro entre sus manos

- "tengo que estar en el equipo de Sasuke-Kun!"

- "Con Sakura-Chan y el otro… cualquiera menos Sasuke"

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, o mas bien en otra realidad…<p>

- oye Eliseba? – una rubia llama a una castaña mientras caminaban por unas largas calles

- ¿Qué pasa Naya?

- ¿es mi idea o todo se esta volviendo negro?

-¿que? – volteando a ver lo mismo que la rubia para luego perder el conocimiento 

* * *

><p><strong>Pov . Haruhi (Naya)<strong>

- Despierta…

La rubia lentamente se va incorporando al escuchar aquella voz ciertamente conocida. Lentamente abre sus ojos encontrándose frente a ella un hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz.

- Iruka-sensei? – grita sorprendida – " ¿que diablos pasa aquí? ¿estaré soñando?"

- si, estas en clases en la elección de equipo, pero….- le mira preocupado - ¿Haruhi-Chan, te sientes bien?

- si sensei… estoy bien – relajando su expresión – "Me dijo Haruhi"

- creo que necesitas aire, mientras tanto iré a discutir con el Hokage donde te coloco, ya que tu y Haruko son las únicas sin equipo…

- ¿Haruko? – miran al frente suyo encontrándose con su amiga, la cual le veía igual de sorprendida y confundida – esta bien…

- te acompaño…

Sentadas ambas chicas afuera, se disponen a hablar y a sacar ciertas conclusiones.

- ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Como es eso de que me llamo Haruhi?

- no se… también estoy pensando por que me llamo Haruko – viendo a su alrededor – pero lo que me sorprendió, es que en la elección de quipo tu estuviste sentada junto a Sasuke…

- ¿Qué yo qué? – sorprendida

- así es… cambiando de tema…al parecer nacimos aquí y nuestros padres murieron en una misión muy peligrosa, y desde muy pequeñas ni tu ni yo nos relacionábamos con ninguna otra persona, solo entre nosotras, lo que nos hizo invisible para el resto de los estudiantes…

- entiendo… - pensando - ¿ como sabes todo eso?

- veras, Iruka-sensei me lo contó cuando desperté , ya que me vio confundida y desorientada

Las amigas entran al salón , y el castaño se les acerca junto a 3 chicos .

- muy bien…. Haruhi … tu estas en el equipo siete, con Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno…

- bueno… - viendo de reojo a la pelirosa que no se veía para nada contenta

- bienvenida – dijo entre dientes la chica solo recibiendo una tierna sonrisa de la rubia – "Inner Sakura: espero no se meta con Sasuke! "

- " entupida pelos de chicle Inner Haruhi: intenta meterte conmigo y lo lamentaras rosadita!"

- hey! Tu eres la chica que estaba dormida al lado del baka de Sasuke! – viéndole sorprendido - ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste ahí que no me di cuenta?

- ni yo misma lo se… - viéndole con una gotita

- ah… - viéndole extrañado – oye Haruhi-Chan…

- ¿ Que pasa Naruto?

- te gusta el ramen? – viéndole con ojitos brillantes recibiendo una mirada de desprecio de la pelirosa

- me encanta! - sonriendo

El rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja y Haruko solo les observa con una gotita.

- muy bien, después preséntense ahora vendrá su sensei… - volteando donde la castaña - Haruko, acompáñame, te llevare con tu equipo – sale del salón

- oye Haruhi, que suertuda eres – camina hacia la puerta y todos le quedan viendo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunta confundida

- pues por S.E U.A jujujuu – sonríe con malicia y le guiñe un ojo mientras que Naruto y Sakura no entendían nada

- eh? S.E …U.A "Sasuke Uchiha?" – voltea a ver al azabache el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido, se da rápidamente la vuelta y le lanza a la castaña lo primero que agarra lo cual resulto ser la silla del sensei que andaba por ahí – yurusau, yurusai, yurusai!

- ah! – esquivando el objeto – que agresiva! Solo bromeaba… bye! – sale corriendo

- baka, baka, baka! .- infla sus mejillas enojada

- no entiendo nada ttebayo! – cruza sus brazos

- no es nada, no es nada! Jejejje– ríe nerviosa

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: ojala y les alla gustado el primer capitulo a los que leen esto~~maple~~ ^^ <strong>

**Inner: dejen algun Reviews aquellos que lo leen y tienen cuenta! nos daria animos de continuar la historia e ir mejorando!**

**Haruhi: esperaremos ansionas algun comentario, sea bueno o malo, sera bien resivido~~maple~~!**

**Inner: hast pronto!**

**Bye~~maple~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi: Jery Hiwatary gracias por leer~~maple~~!**

**Inner: nos alegra que des tu opinion sobre el fic ^^**

**Haruhi: nos anima mucho a seguir escribiendo~~maple~~**

**Inner: ojala que alguien mas lea nuestros fic! **

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2.-<strong>

El equipo 7 se encontraba en la azotea frente a ellos su sensei, el cual les veía atentamente.

- OK solo faltas tu – señalando a la rubia

- Haruhi Nakahara, lo que me gusta es entrenar y adoro a los gatos … lo que no me gusta es que me subestimen y se crean los mejores … mis aficiones pues… - lo piensa - eso es algo que a ninguno de ustedes les debe de interesar hummm...… y mi sueño para el futuro … aún no tengo uno en especifico pero si lo tuviese no se los diría – mirando a un lado desinteresada

- hooo.. "Ahora que la veo bien es muy guapa…" "Haruhi Nakahara: una chica no muy expresiva y solitaria, tiene un carácter fuerte pero aún así amable, es decidida y tranquila"

- muy bien, mañana será la prueba de supervivencia así que no desayunen…

Dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por las afueras de la academia , una mirando a la otra no muy agradablemente

- Haruhi ¿Por qué estabas dormida en la clase al lado de Sasuke-Kun?

- mmm… - hace como si pensara – no lo recuerdo pero creo que llegue antes él – choca con un árbol – auch!

- ten mas cuidado " es muy distraída…" "Haruhi Nakahara: es una chica muy guapa al igual que su amiga, pero distraída, por lo que escuche no es muy sociable… pero se ve que no es de la que se fija de la gente"

- debo irme… nos vemos Sakura

- adiós… 

* * *

><p>La rubia caminaba por la calle tarareando felizmente una canción sin fijarse por donde iba , meciendo su largo cabello como una niña pequeña.<p>

- taran-taran taran-taran ta tan tarara… taran-ta… auh! – chica con alguien – gomen…

- Ten mas cuidado – dice secamente – " la chica de mi equipo?"

- lo se Sasuke… oye ¿has visto a Haruko?

- ¿Quién? "¿Haruko? ¿Quien es Haruko?"

- la chica a quien le lance la silla...

- a… si la vi tratando de atrapar un gato en el parque

- ah! Arigato Sasuke! Adiós! – sale corriendo

- es torpe – ve como la chica choca con un poste de luz- hump.. –sonríe de medio lado - pero… "Haruhi Nakahara: una chica torpe, distraída y algo hiperactiva, talvez guapa, al distante y no muy sociable, siempre que la veía de niño estaba junto a la otra chica , solas sin querer acercarse a los demás niños, y de alguna forma me agradaban "

* * *

><p>Pov. Haruhi.-<p>

Después de despedirme de Sasuke me fui corriendo pero choque con algo por tercera vez en este día.

- auh! – me queje ahí sentada, hasta que oí una leve risa burlona y voltea - … - volví a voltear la vista al ver que era Sasuke, el cual aún seguía donde mismo y me observaba haciéndome sonrojar por la vergüenza

- aparte de torpe eres vergonzosa – se acerca y me tiende la mano

- gracias.. "eso creo" – la acepto y con su ayuda me levanto, le miro confundida por su amabilidad

- ten mas cuidado , tienes que estar en buen estado para mañana en la prueba… - me queda viendo con su cada de chico serio la cual me estaba hartando

- OH! Mira la hora que es!- viendo mi muñeca fingiendo que tengo un reloj , el cual no tengo – debo irme! Bye bye! –salgo corriendo como loca para alejarme lo mas que pueda de él

Fin. Pov. Haruhi.- 

* * *

><p>En el parque.-<p>

Pov. Haruko.-

Intentaba atrapar a un lindo gatito pero se subió a un árbol , al voltearme para irme me di cuenta que Sasuke me estaba observando como si fuera un bicho raro

- ¡¿Qué rayos estas mirando? - le veo con desagrado - ¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez? – me di la vuelta y camine hasta una banca y lo único que escuche fue un….

- Hump… loca

Me senté y vi como el se alejaba. Me quede un buen rato pensando en mi comportamiento con el azabache y me di cuenta que hable sin pensar, no tenia por que tratarlo de esa forma. Escuche a alguien caer y mire en donde provino el golpe encontrándome con….

Fin Pov. Haruko.- 

* * *

><p>- Auh! Este no es mi día…<p>

- Hump… pues hoy es tu día de ,ala suerte

- waa! – alejándose asustada - ¿Por qué me sigues?

- Me da curiosidad que tan torpe puedes ser, además si sigues así solo estorbaras en la prueba de mañana – agachándose y sacando de su bolsillo unas vendas con las que venda el tobillo de la rubia, del cual salía algo de sangre

- Haruhi estas bien? – acercándose preocupada la castaña

- si, lo estoy, no me paso nada solo que mi piel es muy sensible y con un simple rasguño ya esta sangrando… - viéndole como si no fuera la gran cosa

- ya esta…- se levanta y mira a la castaña

- etto Sasuke… perdón por lo de endenantes – riendo nerviosa

- no importa… -restándole importancia

- ¿lo de endenantes? ¿de que me perdí? Y ¿el gato? – mirando a todos lados

En eso el gato baja del árbol y se acerca a la rubia ronroneándole y haciéndole cariño, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza del azabache y otra de molestia de la castaña

- te odio ¬¬

- yo igual – sonriendo

- permanecerás tirada en el suelo todo el día - alzando una ceja

- si tal vez lo haga … ¿algún problema? – viéndole como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- yo te acompaño! – sentándose junto a ella

- están locas

- y a mucha honra! – dicen ambas al mismo tiempo sonrriendo tontamente

- … "raras"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: el proximo capitulo sera la prueba de kakashi~~maple~~!<strong>

**Inner: tambien se sabra en que equipo quedo Haruko y como sera su integracion en el equipo!**

**Haruhi: asi que hasta mañana~~maple~~! xD**

**Inner: hai, hai! w**

**Bye~~maple~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhi: gomeeeeenn~maple~!**  
><strong>Inner: lamentamos el retraso pero estuvimos muy atareadas con la Licenciatura, fiesta de Gala, Navidad, Año nuevo, etc etc<strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: tambien, se que dije que este capitulo seria el de la prueba de Kakashi , pero lamentablemente tendra que ser para el proximo U_U<strong>  
><strong>Inner: puesde que este capitulo les paresca algo corto pero hicimos actualiazar el fic <strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: el prox. sera mas largo!<strong>

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ...**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.-<p>

-¿are? – levantándose y mirando a todos lados - ¿Dónde estoy?

- en tu habitación en la casa que supuestamente compartimos – entrando a la habitación

- ahhh… cierto… ¿Qué hora es?

- las 5

- ¡¿Qué? Es tarde!

- sip… por que no desayunas, ya que sabes lo que pasara…

- tienes razón … - se levanta y de los cajones saca ropa limpia y se mete al baño

En otro lado.-

- mmm... se supone que aki deberian de estar los mi de equipo - recargandoce en un árbol hasta que una suave voz llama su atencion

- b-buenos días H-Haruko-san

- ah... buenos días Hinata - viendo a la chico con desinteres - "x kami, nunca habia conocido alguien taaan timida como ella, y yo que creia que Haruhi era timida, pero esta chica se pasa" oye, por que tartamudeas tanto?

- eh?

- osea con el chico perro y el de las gafas negras no lo haces... que tengo yo de diferente?

- etto... - jugando con sus dedos - gomen...

- no tienes por que disculparte... - con una gotita - mmm...

* * *

><p>Tiempo después en el campo de entrenamiento con Haruhi.-<p>

La rubia llega y solo se topa con el azabache el cual estaba recargado en un árbol.

- ohayou… - saluda al azabache para luego pasar de él

- ohayou … - le devuelve el saludo viéndole extrañado

- ¨¿Por qué me miras? ¿tengo algo en la cara o que?

- eres distinta… - la rubia le ve confundida

- ¿eh?

- no me acosas ni me coqueteas como las otras tipas… tu y tu amiga son distintas

- …- se queda pensando aquella notando que era verdad, el chico se acerca a ella hasta quedar al frente

- Haruhi.. ¿te gusto? – le pregunta sin quitar su cara de póker

- ¿Qué cosa? – viéndole sorprendida y avergonzada - ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

- solo responde

- okey... - suspira resignada - no, no me gustas, puede que seas guapo y tu forma de ser sea atrayente , pero no siento realmente una atraccion por ti, solo eres un compañero de equipo hasta podria considerarte un amigo como Naruto, pero nada mas

- eso queria oir - sonrriendo de medio lado

- oye dejame decirte algo - el pelinegro solo le mira mientras ella le da la espalda - sobre tu vengaza...- los ojos del pelinegro se afilan - deberias pensarlo bien, recordar cada minimo detalle... todas las situaciones ocurridas aquel dia y en los anteriores, puede que algo importante se te escape y ese algo sea clave de lo que "realmente" llevo a Itachi al exterminio de tu familia ... - girandoce a verle seria

- que intentas decir? esta claro, ese bastardo asesino al clan Uchiha...

- hump... estas seguro? si hubiese sido por eso tu no estarias aqui con vida

- ...

- has pensado... que "alguien" le hubiera ordenado cometer aquello? ademas... sasuke, no has pensado que acabar con todo un clan tan prestigiado como el tuyo, seria imposible solo para una persona...ahun para Itachi? - las oscuras orbes se abrieron con sorpresa para luego volverce frias y fulminadoras

- si fuece sierto lo que dices, quien...?

- quienes son los que ejercen una gran influencia, despues del Hokage, hacia la Aldea?

- ...El concejo

- exacto... 

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: etto... soy muuuyyy mala relatando o explicando cosas asi que... GOMENASAI! TT-TT<strong>

**Inner: intentaremos subir el prox- cap- la prox- semana como mucho**

**Haruhi: talves ante...**

**Inner: hasta entonces!**

**Bye~mapel~!**


End file.
